The proposed project is composed of three educational packages to educate patients and families about mental illnesses that can accompany HIV/AIDS. In Phase I, the creative plans for these packages will be developed and researched for effectiveness. Phase II products will include: a videotape/brochure on the mental illnesses faced by adults, the second on the mental illnesses faced by adolescents, and the third will focus on the mental/cognitive problems of children with HIV/AIDS. All three packages will present models of patient-centered care and will show strong professional/patient relationships. All three packages will be carefully researched and then reviewed by mental health professionals. Development of the Phase I creative plan will involve interviewing individuals in each age group who have mental illness that relates to or is exacerbated by their diagnosis of HIV/AIDS. From these interviews, the applicant will use computer software to generate a creative plan, one for each of the three demographic groups, that uses photographs and audiotape recordings to present the narrative, characters, and topics of the final videotapes. These creative plans will be reviewed first by the Board of Advisors and then in the research phase of the project by six focus groups. The three creative plans and their accompanying brochures will then be quantitatively and qualitatively tested to ensure that each package meets the informational as well as the supportive needs of individuals with HIV/AIDS. In Phase II the creative plan drafted and evaluated in Phase I will be used to develop broadcast-quality videotapes and companion printed material based on the concepts validated in Phase I research.